The Famliy
by domigirl
Summary: Conner and Angel thing, the title explains it, better summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Alright, this is my first fic because it has taken me forever to figure out how to use the upload thingy, which is stupid but who cares. One more thing, here's the plot: Angel flicks threw the channels on TV and comes across Inside the Actors Studio. If I explain the rest, the whole plot will be messed up, but it has a lot to do with Conner, actually, it is kinda a Conner fic. Basic Rules: 1) Conner is pretty much the same as Vincent Karthieser, the guy who plays him, same job, actor, same movies, same interests, but since I don't know who his girlfriend is or where he lives or if he has kids, I'm making up the rest. 2) Jesse is my brain child and if you want to borrow her, just ask. 3) As far as I can tell, there will be no ships in this story, maybe later on. 4) I don't own them, whish I did, yadda yadda yadda, don't sue 5) Set after the whole crazy slayer deal, before the whole Fred thing, but has nothing to do with the whole story plot between that, Cordy still died though. Ok, on with the story  
  
Angel walked around his office in boredom, the lawfirm was closed for the night and by some miracle, he'd convinced Spike to leave the building. The jobs had been becoming scarce, it seemed that right when Angel needed something to get his mind off the problems in his life, there was nothing to be seen.  
Cordy's death had been a surprise to everyone, and it had hurt Angel greatly, but he still went on, putting his anger and hurt aside and allowing it to build up. Just as he always did. He'd recently called the Scooby gang to tell them the news, and they had reacted like he expected they would, blamed the whole thing on HIS decision to go to Wolfram & Hart, but what made it worse was that he couldn't tell them, he couldn't tell them why he did it, that he had to.  
The decision to send Conner away had been the most difficult one in his intire life. He loved his son, and he wanted him to love him back, so giving Conner a life where he would live not knowing his true father just made Angel feel so helpless. He could only take comfort in knowing that Conner was normal, and happy.  
Angel went over to the private elevator that led to his penthouse and pushed the up button. He decided to try to sleep off some of the grief he was feeling, knowing it would not really help, but lying to himself if only to feel some hope. The door dinged the elevator's arrival and opened its doors, Angel stepped inside with is head down. He knew it was going to be a long night. ~tbc~  
  
Ok, short chapter, but I also posted the next one already, I just needed to make this one single. I promise, the whole plot will come into effect next chappie. Please please review, I'm begging you. I need the support. I'll probably keep this gong for a little while, but if I lose my personal feel for it, it will be put on a shelf, so if you like it, press the little button below. 


	2. The Show

Ok, heres the other chapter I told you would be up.  
  
Angel stepped into the penthouse and slowly undressed in preparation to take a shower, while doing so, he surveyed the room. It was pretty high class, fine art on the walls, nice furniture, fine liquor, Angel hated it.  
When he first came here, he'd liked the room, now he's disgusted by it. To him, it was a taunting reminder of what he gave up, and what he got in return.  
He stepped into his shower and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it, as if he was trying to burn off his stress. It was not succeeding. After standing in the shower for half an hour, Angel stepped out and dried himself off, put on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. A first, he tried to sleep, but that only made him realize his current situation even more, then he tried again with music turned on, but every song seemed to remind him of somebody important. So, in a final attempt at oblivion, he turned on the television. The blinding light of the TV, set off strange shadows on the wall, but Angel just ignored them. He'd grown use to the shapes. Ever since his first night in Wolfram & Hart, he'd had trouble sleeping, so he found comfort in the drown off voices and light coming form the TV. He flipped threw the channels until he reached Bravo. He'd grown quite fond of the channels showings of Cirque De Soliel and, even though he'd never tell a soul this, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. But as he watched, he realized that Queer eye was going off, and Inside the Actors Studio was coming on. He'd never seen that show before, because he thought it would be boring, but he decided to see who would be in this episode anyway, and the name that appeared on the screen made every bit of his body go numb with fear and excitement.  
Guest Staring: Conner Callaghan Callaghan had been the name Angel had requested for Conner to be given, since it was his original surname, and he'd known that Conner had taken an interest to acting, but he'd never know that he'd become good enough to be on a show like this. Angel sat up in his bed and turned the volume up louder, so he could here every bit of sound. James Lipton appeared on the screen and started to name the works of the actor in his presence.  
  
"He has appeared in 15 motion pictures since his start as an actor. That including: Heaven Sent, were he played a teen rebel who met an angel out to help reform him, Another Day in Paradise, in which he played a teen druggie on a rampage of crime, Crime and Punishment in Suburbia, Preston Tylk, Luckytown, and probably his most critical role ever, Ricky 6, where he played a real life Satanist and acid addict."  
  
James went on to mention a few other movies, all the while, the screen flashing pictures of Conner in that particular role, all at different ages. Finally, James stopped talking about the movies, and says. "Please, welcome, Conner Callaghan" A man looking to be about 22 years old walked out into the stage. He wore a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans, his hair was all the way down to his shoulders and he had a slight smile on his lips. He sat in the chair next to James and looked around, his smile widened. James said, "Well, welcome, this has been a long time coming hasn't it." "Yea, it's pretty cool' replied Conner Angel sat there in amazement. He couldn't believe how happy and healthy Conner looked. He didn't know whether he should stay put, or run around in joy, or cry. His son was happy. He'd had a successful life. Angel sat up and watched the show intently, wanting to learn every bit of Conner's life that he could. He loved hearing how the family had treated him, how his life had been on the set of the movies, and his feelings about acting. Then, it came to the part of the show that Angel had been looking forward to. "Conner, what is your favorite word? "Love" "What is your least favorite word?" "Hate" "What turns you on?" "Silence, mostly." "I'll leave that alone, what turns you off" "Crowded places" "What is your favorite sound?" "My daughter's voice" If Angel could breath, he would have fainted. He had a granddaughter. If it was possible; he got even more interested in the show. "You have a daughter? "Yea." "Well, how old is she, what's she like, give us the details" Conner chuckled," She's two years old, thinks she's grown, and her name is Jesse. Her mother and I are still together, that's my girlfriend Samantha. There is one thing that is kind of weird about her; she keeps on telling me that my dad isn't my real dad, that my real father is somewhere else." "Have you asked her were he is" "Yea, she says that he's in a city of angels, because he is one. She says that I can't feel him because I don't pay enough attention, but if I just look a little harder, I'll feel it too. "Strange. Have you tried to look?" "Its something I haven't ruled out, it would be interesting to find out who she is talking about." Angel couldn't take much more. He turned of the TV. He had a granddaughter, who knew who he was and were he was. It was too much too take in, and in a moment of emotional exhaustion, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ok, that was a long chapter and it took me about an hour to write, please review, Ill try to update as soon as possible. One thing, I realize that this kind of goes to fast, I haven't figured pout how to stop writing like that, so please bear with me 


End file.
